character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Swamp Thing (Canon, Alec Holland)/BangJang96
"The swamp is my world. It is who I am. It is what I am. I was once a man. I know the evil men do. Do not bring your evil here, I warn you. Beware the wrath of... Swamp Thing!" Summary Swamp Thing is a member of the Justice League Dark, and is considered the Avatar of the Green. He protects all the nature across the Multiverse, while following the heart of Abby Arcane. Powers And Stats Tier: 6-C | 5-B | 3-B| 2-A | 1-B '''with the World Tree '''Name: Alec Holland Origin: 'DC Comics '''Gender: '''Male '''Classification: '''Superhero '''Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Intelligence, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Stamina, Self-Sustenance, Elemental Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Earth Manipulation,Weather Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Reality Warping, Flight, Matter Manipulation, Telepathy, Godly Regeneration, Size Manipulation, Shape-shifting, Duplication, Teleportation, Avatar Summoning, Time Travel, Cosmic Awareness, Astral Projection, Soul Manipulation, Causality Manipulation (Fixed Post-Crisis Supermans' flawed connection with the Post-Flashpoint Reality, which was causing a disturbance in The Green). 'Attack Potency: Island Level+ '(Completely obliterated an island) | 'Planet Level '(Traded hits with Aquaman) (Defeated the Rot, a force so powerful it defeated and zombified every metahuman on Earth) | 'Multi-Galaxy Level '(Went toe-to-toe with Wonder Woman) (Wonder Woman was stated to have the power of a billion stars) (Fought evenly with Superman) | 'Multiverse Level+ '(Fought and defeated a being who was stated by the Monitor to be on the same tier as Trigon & The Spectre) (Defeated Captain Atom, someone who can create & destroy a Multiverse with a thought) (Holds the forces over all of creation) 'High Hyperverse Level '''w/ World Tree (Used the World Tree to destroy Pralaya, the Goddess of the Void & recreate all of existence) (Note that Pralaya destroyed all Spatial & Temporal Dimensions) '''Outerverse Level '(Fought the Great Evil Best, the dark half/entity of God) (Before that, the Great Evil Beast had just defeated Etrigan the Demon, Dr. Fate, & The Spectre) 'Speed: +MFTL '(Flew across the Galaxy) '''FTL Movement Speed (Has fought the likes of Wonder Woman, Captain Atom, & Superman) (Tagged a Rotiling Kid Flash) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable '''(Lifted the entire Castle of Camelot) '''Striking Strength: Planet Class+ | Multi-Galaxy Class | Multiverse Level+ Durability: Varies. Multi-Galaxy Level '(Has tanked hits from the likes of Wonder Woman, Superman, & Solomon Grundy) '| Multiverse Level+ '''(Survived a anti-matter wave from the Anti-Monitor) '''Stamina: Likely Infinite Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Genius '''(Alec Holland was originally a biochemist) (Memorized the entire book of Hebrew) (Invented a formula that could cause hyper-growth on plants) '''Weaknesses: '''Needs the Green to survive. '''Keys: DC Comics | Pre-Crisis | Post-Crisis | Post-Flashpoint | Pre-Flashpoint Feats: -Once held control over forces that made up creation. -Became a White Lantern. -The protector of the Green. -Before he became Swamp Thing, developed a formula that would solve world hunger with his wife. -Has bested Batman, even with prep time. -Has fought the likes of Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Captain Atom, & Firestorm. -Has the most complex story about his Marvel counterpart (Man-Thing), and who came first. -Became a White Lantern and saved the Earth. -Has bested Solomon Grundy, the avatar of the Rot. -In his Injustice 2 ending, covered the entire Earth in the Green. -Became Abby Hollands lover. -The Greens greatest champion. -Developed a formula that would solve all the worlds problems. -The lords of Hell fear Swamp Things power. Category:BangJang96 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1